Power Rangers Planeters
by Ryker Lord of Shadows
Summary: This storie is a fusion of captain planet and power Rangers.This Storie comes after wild force. I suck at summaries so read the storie and you will get the Idea. and if any one would like to use this storie please contact me.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Planeteers.  
Episode One: A Change of Pace.  
The five Planeteers sat in the central chamber of the complex on Hope Island. They had been called to the island by Gaia, their mentor, for the past several months the group had been monitoring the progress of a group of Power Rangers in the non too distant district of Turtle Cove. According to Gaia the Power Rangers were a group not unlike themselves, dedicated to protecting the Earth. The particular interest in this group had come not so much from the fact that they were simply Power Rangers, but more precisely because of their opponents, a group of spirits created by pollution, known as Orgs. The Planeteers destiny in life was to protect the Earth from pollution, with the help of their five magical rings they thought that they had been doing well but if that was the case then how had these Orgs come to be? Still the question was a moot point, the ranger team had just, in every sense of the word, defeated Master Org, the leader of the Orgs, hence ending the rein of evil upon the area. There were two of the Orgs, two of the most powerful, still missing, Toxica and Jindrax, and these were why the Planeteers had been called to the island. Gaia believed that the ranger team had made an error in judgement letting the Duke Orgs leave and was determined to correct that error. She stood before them;  
"Planeteers, I thank you once again for your attendance. I have finally managed to track down the two rogue Orgs." She informed the attendants, "They appear to have moved to a coastal area known as Angel Grove."  
"That name sounds familiar." Offered Kwamee, an African male.  
"Isn't that where the Power Rangers came from?" asked Wheeler, an American male with red hair.  
"It is." Agreed Gaia, "I believe that this may have something to do with the reason for their relocation."  
"What do you mean?" asked Linka, a blond haired, pale skinned girl from Eastern Europe.  
"I am told that there is an artefact of great power in the city somewhere, known as the Zeo Crystal, it has the potential to be the most powerful artefact in the universe if put to use appropriately. If those Orgs should get it…"  
"Then there would be nothing we could do to stop the pollution…" Gi, an Asian girl, finished the thought, Gaia nodded in agreement.  
"So what are we meant to do about it?" asked Ma-Ti, a Brazilian boy, "I mean we've seen what those Orgs can do, I don't think we could stand up to them safely."  
"Maybe not," agreed Kwamee, "But Captain Planet might." Captain Planet was the groups fall back option when their magical rings and wits didn't work, by combining their rings Captain Planet was summoned, the living spirit of the Earth.  
"That is much what I was thinking." Gaia told them, "We don't have much time to spare. Please take the Geo-Cruiser and head to Angel Grove without delay, the co-ordinates of the artefact should be available in the crafts computer. With that the five teens turned and left the room heading for the launch bay where their solar powered craft waited for them.

A few hours later the cruiser was flying over the cosmopolitan city of Angel Grove. "We should be approaching the ruins any moment now." Announced Wheeler from the pilots seat.  
"I see the place…" started Kwamee, "But where are these ruins that Gaia mentioned?" the group rushed to the front window of the crowded craft, in front of them stood a building that resembled some ancient effort at a modern construction. Around the top of the building floated five glowing energy crystals whilst at the bottom there were too monstrous looking up at the crystals in confusion.

"So how do we get them down hey?" asked the white skinned male monster.  
"How am I meant to know idiot?" argued the female, hitting the other with her staff, the sound of a craft setting down behind them got their attention, "What the?" asked Toxica, as the side hatch of the craft lowered and five teens ran out.  
"Oh please!" groaned Jindrax, "Not more teenagers?"  
"Do you really think that you could stand up to us if we chose to attack you?" asked the female, Toxica.  
"No." admitted Kwamee, "But I know someone who could." He raised his ring-bearing fist to the air, "EARTH!"  
Wheeler followed suit, "FIRE!"  
"WIND!" Linka.  
"WATER!" Gi.  
"HEART!" Ma-Ti.  
Five rays of light shone into the air uniting as one, causing a spiralling effect to form. After a few seconds Linka looked to the others, "This isn't right, he should be here by now. We'll have to try it the hard way." She lowered her arm and pointed it at the monsters, "Wind!" a gust of wind came along and blew the monsters off their feet.  
"Fire!" called Wheeler, causing the monsters to ignite in a ball of flames.  
"Earth!" Kwamee created a pit in the ground which the flaming monsters immediately fell into.  
"Water!" Gi's ring caused a torrential downpour to appear over the monsters filling the hole to such an extent that they could swim out, now extinguished. Ma-Ti stood back looking at the floating crystals when he noticed them starting to move;  
"Guys!" he called, the crystals had started to float down towards them, one hanging above each teen, "Let's try it again."  
"Alright, can't hurt." Agreed Kwamee, "Earth."  
"Fire."  
"Wind."  
"Water."  
"Heart!" The spirals came from the rings once again but this time directed themselves towards the teens crystals. A flash of light later and the teens were clad in tight fitting outfits, one each of red, blue, white, yellow and black, each plain except for an impression of a globe outlined in black and crossed with the lines of latitude and longitude in the same black, on the chest.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Wheeler, the red of the rangers, "What is this?"  
"It would appear that the Zeo crystal has chosen to favour us over the Orgs." Suggested Linka, the white ranger.  
"Maybe now we can finally sort out these evil things." Challenged Gi, the blue ranger.  
"Worth a shot." Agreed Kwamee, the black ranger.  
"Alright!" called Ma-Ti, the Yellow Ranger. Each of the teens assumed a fighting stance before the joint cry came;  
"Power Rangers: Planeteers!"  
"Uh-oh!" Was all that Jindrax could summon from his mouth.  
"Unity Beam!" came the call from the rangers as each one cleared their arms from in front of them, allowing the globes of their uniforms to focus on the enemy.  
"Earth!"  
"Fire!"  
"Wind!"  
"Water!"  
"Heart!" As Ma-Ti finished invoking his power a beam of energy shot forth from each rangers chest, streaking towards the enemy.  
"This…"started Toxica, "Is not good." She crossed her arms over her chest and teleported away, the streak of light disappearing into the top funnel of the building behind them, the beams made contact with something anyway and that something was the second Org, Jindrax, no time to even say anything the Org exploded in a ball of flames.  
"Power down." Came the command from behind them, each of the rangers turned to face the voice. Behind them was the form of Captain Planet, blue skin, red armour and green hair.  
"Captain?" called Kwamee, "Where have you been?"  
"I was within you the whole time my young friend." The hero told them, "However I knew that the battle to protect the Earth from those that would pollute it could not be won if I was to arrive today, because I didn't turn up the Zeo crystal chose the five of you to inherit it's powers. In the future I shall join you if the need should arise, however I urge you to explore these powers for I believe, that in time, these may yet negate the need for me to fight along side you."  
"But I thought that the only way that you could ever stop fighting alongside us was if all pollution was to be removed from the planet?" Gi turned to ask their partner in combat only to find him gone.

In a darken Cavern Toxica appered in front of Rentiaxe except his armour looks like Duskmons from the digimon tv show, Nayzor Except his Body looked Like a green Willam G3,and Okinage except he looks like a fusion of Bishamon and Shadow Seraphimon.

"I failed you my master's."Said Toxica

"Oh this was not a failure was it Nayzor?" Said Rentiaxe

"No this is only a set back until we rule the planet." Said Nayzor

"We will try harder in are next attack." Said Okinage

In a dark cornner we see a shape of a human holding a curved sword.

'Soon I'll be able to fight them and when I do I'll Crush them."Said the shadowed man

The End


	2. Adoption notice

Adoption notice

Hi everyone thanks for the reveiws alas I Decided not contiue this story for 1 reason I Ran out of Ideas for it but If any one want's to adopt the story go ahead just message me

if you want it and I can give you my leftover idea's for zords and villians


End file.
